Past of Hero
by SlugLady28
Summary: BW: One starry night, Dinobot contemplates how he got to where he is now and who first pointed him down the path of honor.


I do not own Beast wars

Kamikaze © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

Past of Hero

Author Narrates: Present -----------------------------------------------------------

Dinobot looks up at the sky from outside the Axalon. His thoughts drift back as he looks at star systems he doesn't recognize.

Dinobot Narrates ----------------------------------------------------------

How long has it been since that fateful day? …A lot has changed since then. I've changed…

Heh. What would you say if you saw me now, Kamikaze…?

I remember what I was before we met. The mechs that found me said that I was lying in an ally, unconscious, with a sword griped in my hand. There were signs of a struggle. They took me to a medic. I was fully repaired except for the fact that I couldn't remember what actually happened in that alley, or anything for that matter. I must have been hit hard on the head and the memories, deleted. But the missing knowledge seemed unimportant to me. All I knew was my name and that I loved to fight more then anything.

They took me to a place, similar to an orphanage. I had nowhere else to go and I was only the transformer equivalent to a teenager. But even back then, the sound of battle appealed to me and I was constantly lectured for getting into fights with the other bots. It was not my fault. Fighting was my life.

But I did not want to be enlisted in the military. Even as a young bot, I knew that Predacon soldiers were used more like shields for the Maximal soldiers than comrades. So I ran away from that orphanage and lived on the streets, fighting others and winning supplies I needed to survive. It was dishonorable, yes, but back then, I knew nothing of honor.

…Until I met you.

Author Narrates: Past ----------------------------------------------------------

It's late. The sun orbiting Cybertron has already set. Few were out around this time, except for the occasional drunks. In the shadows underneath a small, metal bridge, a young bot sits in front of the river, waiting patiently for some fool to cross. He watches the river of liquid run past him from the short ledge he sits on. In the distance, were the sounds of footsteps coming closer.

'Not in vehicle mode, eh?' he thinks, 'Hmpf. Must be another drunken moron.' The bot was annoyed that a real challenge had not come along, but nonetheless…

The traveler had only taken one step on the bridge when a young blue and brown bot swung out from under the bridge into the traveler's path and pointed a sword in its face.

"If you wish to cross" he states, "Then you must fight me first."

Then, for a nanosecond, the young bot is shocked. The one he just challenged was not a drunk slob, but a black fembot with silver and purple highlights, much older than him. She's carrying what appeared to be Energon cubes in a grocery bag. Her appearance is odd too. Strapped to her side is a gourd, also like ones made on Earth and she is wearing a black, leather, sleeveless trench coat. Not many transformers used bags for cubes the way humans did for food or wore any kind of human clothing. A Predacon symbol shines on her shoulder. She was definitely the strangest sight he had ever seen.

"Hey!" The fembot calls to the young mech, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Ain't nice to speak to a lady like dat wit' out introducin' yourself first." A wave of confusion comes over him again. Her accent is so strange! And she doesn't seem even a little frightened. But he quickly regains his posture.

"I am called Slash! I challenge you to battle. When I win, you must give me your Energon cubes!"

The femme smirks and put the bag on the ground, "Ain't you cocky. Fine den kid, I'll fight ya. And I'll give ya all dese cubes if ya can lay a scratch on me before I can knock ya down!" To Slash's surprise, the fem-bot pulls out a katana from subspace, unsheathes it and moves into a fighting stance. "By da way, ma name's Kamikaze."

Slash becomes angry at her words. 'One scratch?!' His mind yells. And she called HIM cocky?! Slash slides into his own fighting stance and readies his sword.

But he doesn't even get a chance to blink when Kamikaze came at him so fast, she appears a blur. He has even less time to aim or think as he swung his sword at the purple blur.

The femme runs past him and stopped abruptly. They were both were still for a moment, backs to each other. Then, Slash finally feels the pain of a long gash going across his chest plate, dripping mech fluid. He feels a horrible pain inside his chest, which meant the blade cut him deep enough to hit something vital. He feels his knees give way and he hits the ground hard, sprawled out on his stomach. He lost! How? She was so fast, he didn't even see or feel the blade hit him. Slash grits his teeth, holding back a roar. He slams his fists on the ground. 'This is impossible!!' his head screamed.

"I'm a masta' of speed kid" She said simply, as if reading his mind and sheathed her sword, "I was built dat way." She untied the gourd, and, removing the cork sealing it, took a swig of whatever fluid it held. She corked the gourd and started to retie it to her waist. "Anyway kid, ya really shouldn't underestimate your--" She stopped suddenly, and looked at her right arm. Along her metal forearm was a fresh cut, about 3 inches long. It wasn't deep or painful but it was there, sparking slightly. She was too fast for the kid to do any real damage but if it weren't for her speed, the kid could have actually hurt her... interesting…

Slash was caught off guard again by laughter coming from the fem-bot named Kamikaze. Was she mocking him now?!

"Well, what da ya know?! Looks like ya scratched me after all kid!" Kamikaze starts to calm down, walking back over to her grocery bag and picks it up. She placed 3 cubes on the ground beside Slash. "Guess we tied, so I'll give ya half ma cubes, 'k?" Then she continued off the small bridge.

"Wait!" Yells Slash, who was now trying, painfully, to get up. "Why would you do that?! I'm defenseless. You could take them all and I wouldn't be able to come after you!"

Kamikaze stopped walking. She didn't turn around "Now where's da honor in dat?" She states and continues walking. "Seeya, kid. I think we're gonna see each other again soon. And for bootin' up cold! Get up and get yourself a medic before ya bleed ta death!!" and then disappeared into the shadows of the quiet city.

Slash look dumbstruck "Honor…?"

Dinobot Narrates ----------------------------------------------------------

I shudder when I realize that I am almost as rash and foolish as I was from my younger years. Primal had said a similar line to me after I told him to leave me to die at the log bridge.

But Kamikaze was right, we did meet again. Just sooner that she expected. I was still confused about what she did and believed that it was not honor but pity that made her leave those cubes. Gathering up what strength I had, I followed her, hiding in the shadows as best I could. It wasn't long before I followed her to a small bar. She was just about to enter when a green bot blocked her way.

"Hello", he said grinning "You must be Kamikaze, correct?"

Kamikaze didn't answer. He spoke again "What, not in the mood for talking? No matter. I recognize you easily." He came in closer and the grin widened. "Your face matches the one on your wanted poster. The one with the VERY large reward."

I watched from the shadows as the green bot snapped his fingers and several transformers came out from behind the bar. Perhaps seven. They all carried large weapons. My optics fell on Kamikaze. Surprisingly, she had a bored expression. But then she smiled politely and spoke.

"Come on boys. Let's not fight like dis. How 'bout we all go inside and drink our worries off?" The green bot stepped back and the other mechs charged at her. Kamikaze sighed, "Slag, I was hoping to get a free drink too." Kamikaze took out her sword again and unsheathed it.

She ran at the first bot with incredible speed, slashed downwards. She turned to the next one without watching the first fall. Blasters were fired, she dodged the blasts. Weapons were thrust forward, she struck back quicker. I watched with amazement in my optics. She took down each bot one by one until only the green one was left. She stared at him with a sadistic smile. It was one of her trade marks.

It gave me chills.

The green mech ran off, shrieking.

Kamikaze sighed again and sheathed her sword. She was still for a moment before speaking, "I thought I told ya to get to a medic!" I jumped. Which I soon regreted. My chest ached from the wound. But how long did she know I was there? It didn't matter to me though. I had other things on my mind.

"H-how…?" I stammered.

"I already told ya," she said. "I'm built for speed." Kamikaze looked me in the eye. I couldn't help but feel frozen under her gaze. She started to walk towards me. She was only a few inches away from me when she stopped. It was then that I realized that she was at lest an inch taller then me. She stared at me inquisitively.

"Hey kid…" she spoke again, "Do ya have anywhere ta go besides that bridge?"

"Uh… no..." I mumbled.

"What about family? Do ya got any family, kid?"

"…not that I remember…"

Her face became serious, "I see… Listen kid, I know da road your life is on and it leads to a dead end." A smirk appeared on her face. "So how about comin' wit me instead?"

I gaped at her "What?"

"Good food, good home and some slaggin' good trainin' from your's truly of course. I'll train ya till your as tough as me!"

I was silent for a while. She turned around and started to walk away. She shouted back to me as she did. "You're meant for a better future den one on da street. So choose quickly before I change my mind…"

I looked at her figure walking away, into the shadows again. I looked at the bodies of the fallen transformers. Some of them started to twitch and groan. She had left them alive. I looked back at Kamikaze. I made my decision and started to run after her. When I was next to her, she stopped, looked at me and smirked again. "Nice choice. Now come on," she said and grabbed my arm, "lets go find ya a medic before ya really DO bleed ta death!"

And with that, we ran of into the shadows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For years, I trained with Kamikaze. She taught me about honor and trained me in sword fighting till my adulthood. She had a large interest in Earth culture. The team that she worked with called her an "Earth junkie" actually. Soon, I too shared an interest in Earth. Though, I was not as obsessed as her.

She trained me as if I was at a military boot camp. Though some of her training was unorthodox and annoying, I felt I was becoming a great warrior. But I was nowhere near her level. I asked her to teach me how to be as fast as her. She told me that she couldn't. She never said why.

I met her team many times. Though I found many of them to be annoying nuisances, I grew to have great respect for them. Like Kamikaze, there were all experts in their field, but it was Kamikaze that led them. They were a special Predacon opts team, that only came together for high danger missions. They called themselves The Black Daggers. An odd name for a transformers subgroup, but befitting nonetheless.

They— we— were Predacon freedom fighters. We fought for the glory of the Predacons!

And then I met another that changed my life forever.

Author Narrates -----------------------------------------------------------

"He's an old… friend of mine." Kamikaze says as her and Slash walk down an alley. "He's a few years older than ya, kid. He needs our help on a big heist. One dat will really shock da Maximals." She took a swig from her gourd.

"Do not call me 'kid'." Slash snarls. He was too old now for such names. "What kind of heist?" she opens the door to the back of the building and they started to walk down a flight of stairs.

"You'll see…" She smiles.

At the end of the stairs is a large room with a round, silver colored table. There are many transformers with Predacon symbols sitting at the table. A single light hangs from the ceiling. All the bots look over at them. The largest stands up from his seat and walks around the table to meet them. He was much bigger than Kamikaze or Slash, and he looks a bit older than Slash. He was purple and black, but has less black than Kamikaze's paint job.

"Greetings, Kamikaze. It is good to see you again, my dear. And this must be your pupil, Slash, yes." He speaks in a low, baritone.

Kamikaze smiled at him and winks. "Hey Megs, it's been a while." She turns to Slash. "Slash, allow me ta introduce Megatron, our new leader."

Dinobot Narrates ----------------------------------------------------------

The heist was to steal and escape with the golden disks. We were working for Megatron. But HE worked for another Predacon, named Cryotek. However, it was made clear to both me and Kamikaze that Cryotek was "expendable".

Once we had the Golden Disk, we would leave for earth and collect Energon there. Enough to take over Cybertron, and free all Predacons from Maximal law. It would take half a year to gather all necessary supplies to pull it off.

So for the next couple of months, we all stole, bought and built most of what we needed. Over that time, Megatron and I became good friends. I also noticed that Kamikaze was around Megatron a lot. I didn't give it much thought. As the deadline closed in, Kamikaze pulled me aside to talk to me in private.

Author Narrates -----------------------------------------------------------

On the roof of their headquarters, Kamikaze speaks to Slash with a serious look on her face.

"Kid, Megatron has asked me and my team ta go ta Planet Zircon tomorrow ta pick up some Energon he bought. There might be some Maximal interference. You're to stay here."

"What!?" He shouts, ignoring that he was called a "kid" again. "Have I not proven myself to be one of your comrades?!"

"Of course! But you're needed here…But dat's not what I wanted ta talk ta ya about…" she looks out into space for a klik and then back at him, " I've taught ya many things. And even though we've been working for Megs for a while, this will be the first time ya don't have me around ta guide ya." She looks serious again. "So I want ya ta promise me, if you feel like ya ever have a leader that ya can't trust, or a leader takin' ya down a dishonorable path, I want ya ta stop followin' him."

Slash gapes at her. "Kamikaze…Are you telling me to betray Megatron? But, I thought you were allies! …Is there something that you are not telling me?"

Kamikaze's optics became dim "No, of course not! Me and Megs… we're…close." Kamikaze looked out into space again. "Very close. He's given me no reason ta be suspicious." She looks back at Slash. "I meant any leader. Includin' me. If there is a feeling deep within you tellin' ya ta go down a different path, do it."

"But—"

"Swear it!"

"Fine…I swear on my honor..." Slash looks at Kamikaze, with worried optics. "Be careful Kamikaze."

Kamikaze looked at Slash and grinned. "Of course kid. I always am."

Dinobot Narrates ----------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Megatron told me that Kamikaze and her team were dead. Killed by Maximals. I couldn't believe it. She was so fast; I thought nothing would stop her. I felt pain that I have never felt before.

I saw the same pain in Megatron's optics. He really did care for her.

Most of us mourned Kamikaze's life. We decided to continue with the plan to steal the Golden Disks. I went along with everything. All I wanted at that moment was revenge.

I was such a fool.

Present---------------------------------------------------------

I'm now looking up at the night sky from outside the Axalon. I kept my promise. I left Megatron when he seemed an insufficient leader. Now, I am with the Maximals. Though I highly doubt even Kamikaze would have expected me to do that.

I hear the lift open, "Hey Chopperface!" I snarl at the voice. That insolent vermin sounded so much like my old teacher but acted nothing like her. Perhaps this is what annoys me most about the pest.

Among other things, of course.

"What the slag are ya doing out here Lizard butt?" Rattrap walks up behind me, annoyance in his voice.

I turn around and walk past him. "Nothing of your concern, Vermin" I snarl and walk onto the lift. I stop suddenly. I felt a question burning in my mind. "Vermin, by any chance…Do you have any relatives that joined the Predacon ranks?"

Rattrap glares at me. "What? How dare ya ask something like dat?! Of course I don't have any Pred-heads for family!" Once he finished Rattrap looks at me, confused, "Wait a nano, why'd ya ask something like dat?"

I glared at him as he walked on to the lift. I did not wish to tell him about Kamikaze. "I am just making sure the Predacons are not being dishonored by having any of your filthy relatives in its ranks." I snarl a lie at him. Well, a half-lie. The lift starts to move up.

"You slaggin' saurian! I've got half a mind to—" The rest of the conversation was cut off to the outside world by the lift closing.

At least I know Kamikaze and the vermin are not related. That bit of data will suffice for now.

The End


End file.
